moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
}} Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is an American action-adventure and science-fiction film directed by J.A. Bayona. The cast of the film consists of Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Rafe Spall, Justice Smith, Daniella Pineda, James Cromwell, Toby Jones, Ted Levine, B.D. Wong, Isabella Sermon, Geraldine Chaplin, and Jeff Goldblum. The film is a sequel to 2015's Jurassic World, and also serves as the fifth entry in the Jurassic Park film series. Plot Claire arrives at Lockwood and is greeted first by the housemaid Iris (Geraldine Chaplin), the house owner Benjamin Lockwood (James Cromwell), and his younger assistant Eli Mills (Rafe Spall), who all tell her of Mill's intentions of rescuing the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar, by transporting them to a safer place. Maisie then sees Eli Mills confering with a renowned auctioneer called Gunnar Eversol (Toby Jones). Two mercenaries then appear and block Owen, Claire, and Maisie from escaping. Mills appears aswell. He then reveals to them that Maisie is actually a bionic re-creation of the late Benjamin LockWood's deceased granddaughter. This frightens her and Eli escapes before Owen could get him. Eli narrowly avoids getting trampled to death by the dinosaurs while the two mercs are killed, one of them being dropped onto the transport van. The dinosaurs trample the van, burrying Mills into the ground. Once the dinosaurs have vanished, Eli resurfaces a disheveled mess. He sees the Indominous Rex bone and goes to retrieve it, but is mauled to death by the stowaway t-rex. A carnotaurus appears too and they fight over his remains, with one of them tearing his leg off. The t-rex leaves and destroys the bone in the process. With Eli Mills, Gunnar Eversol, Ken Wheatley, and the Indoraptor all dead, and the bone sample destroyed, everyone who survived the disaster are now safe. As the heroes leave the damaged mansion, they see Blue the velociraptor, who instantly runs away upon seeing them. Cast *Chris Pratt as Owen Grady *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing *Rafe Spall as Eli Mills *Justice Smith as Franklin Webb *Daniella Pineda as Dr. Zia Rodriguez *James Cromwell as Sir Benjamin Lockwood *Toby Jones as Gunnar Eversol *Ted Levine as Ken Wheatley *B.D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu *Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood *Geraldine Chaplin as Iris *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm Trivia * Although the Indoraptor is more threatening and more famous to movie fans, Eli Mills is the main antagonist. * The fate of Eli Mills is exactly the same as Eddie Carr's from The Lost World: Jurassic Park (both were "tugged" to death by two carnivores). * Eli Mills is one of the three most evil villains in the franchise's history (The other two are Vic Hoskins and Lewis Dodgson). Category:2018 films Category:American adventure films Category:American science fiction films Category:American films Category:Dinosaur films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on works by Michael Crichton Category:Films directed by J. A. Bayona Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Science Fiction films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American action films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Fiction Category:Jurassic Park films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:PG-13 Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films starring Chris Pratt